Moonlight Howl Concert
by The Ultimate Badass
Summary: You're invited to the rock concert of the century at the Moonlight Howl. Prepare for nothin' but a good time. Features my human OC Troy like my stories always do and rated T for language in songs. Let's get ready to rock!


**A/N: Welcome to the Moonlight Howl Concert, where you will experience the most amazing head banging that you'll almost snap your neck from doing it so much. Disclaimer: don't own any of the below songs. Their respective songwriters do. Now finally, are you ready to rock? **

It was a gorgeous evening in Jasper Park with a full moon and a nice evening breeze. The Moonlight Howl had just ended a little while ago but the wolves weren't done for the night. They were told to gather around a big formation of rocks that looked like a stage for whatever reason that they weren't told. There were light stands all around and a set of drums stood in the back.

Troy peaked out from behind a boulder to check out the crowd: everyone was out there, waiting for them. Hutch, Winston, and Can-do on the other hand, er paw, were struggling to get their outfits together.

"Troy, this is stupid," Hutch complained. "I don't know how you humans manage to fit into these things."

Hutch was struggling to put on a black leather vest with a tiger on the back of it. He also taped his paws so only his digits stuck out and a necklace with a cross on it.

"Come on, Hutch. It's all part of the act. Besides, you look awesome." Troy complimented.

"I do?"

"Yeah." Hutch then ran his paw through his mane, acting like he was a male model.

Not two feet away, Winston and Can-do were also having some trouble. Winston tried to snake through a jean jacket and Can-do was trying to tape his paws and not having much success. Troy had a black leather jacket on with a black shirt underneath, black leather pants, black fingerless gloves and a chain necklace around his neck. He also had his hair spiked a little bit and to top it off, black eyeliner.

He then noticed the other two's distress.

"You guys need some help?" He asked, walking over to them.

"Thank you." Winston thanked.

Troy helped Can-do get his paws taped the right way and helped Winston slip into his jacket.

Once all that was done, they gathered in a circle.

"Well this is it, boys," Troy started. "All our work now comes down to this. No messing around with the ladies, no stupid looks, no bullshit above all. But have fun above all."

They then put their paws, and hands, in to break it off.

"What are we gonna do?!" Troy screamed.

"Kick ass!" The others answered.

They then grabbed their guitars while Can-do grabbed his drum sticks, Troy taught him a way to grip them, and made their way onto the makeshift stage, to the delight of the crowd. Everyone howled in excitement and cheered.

Troy waved to the crowd as he plugged in his black Jackson Soloist and made sure it was in tune, which it was. He wouldn't be needing it for the opening song but it was reassuring to know it was still in tune.

Winston plugged in a charcoal grey Les Paul and made sure it was tuned fine with what Troy taught him to do. It was weird picking up and holding something without a thumb but he figured he'd manage.

Hutch messed with his all black Fender bass, standing not too far away from Candy and Sweets who were dressed in skimpy outfits for the opening number. He wanted to drool all over the sight but kept his better judgement.

"One, two. One, two, three, four!" Troy yelled as the song got underway.

"**mOBSCENE by Marilyn Manson**"

A hard rock beat started being played. Winston and Hutch banged their heads as they played their respective instruments and Can-do was a ball of energy as he banged on the drums. Troy shook the mic stand as he did a little dance. He finally moved to sing.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are the thing of shapes to come. Your freedom's not free and dumb. This depression is great. The Deformation Age, they know my name. Waltzing to scum and base and married to the pain**." He sang, moving around the stage as he did it.

"**Bang, we want it. Bang, we want it,"** Hutch and Winston joined in with Troy. "**Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang.**"

"**You came to see the mob scene. I know it isn't your scene. It's better than a sex scene, and it's so fuckin' obscene. Obscene yeah. You want commitment? Put on your best suit, get your arms around me now we're going down, down, down**." He repeated the last part before Candy and Sweets came in.

"**Be obscene. Be, be obscene. Be obscene, baby, and not heard**." They chanted.

"**The day that love opened our eyes, we watched the world end,**" Troy resumed. "**We have "high" places but we have no friends. They told us sin's not good, but we know it's great. War-time full-frontal drugs, sex-tank armor plate.**"

"**Bang, we want it. Bang, we want it. Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. You came to see the mob scene, I know it isn't your scene. It's better than a sex scene, and it's so fuckin' obscene, obscene yeah. You want commitment? Put on your best suit. Get your arms around me now we're going down, down, down.**" He repeated it once again while wrapping his arm around Hutch so they could go down.

"**Be obscene. Be, be obscene. Be obscene, baby, and not heard. Be obscene. Be, be obscene. Be obscene, baby, and not heard.**" Candy and Sweets chanted.

An instrumental break then happened, giving Troy time to lean over a speaker on his knees right in front of the front row. He gave a sinister grin before he resumed singing.

"**You came to see the mob scene,**" he seethed. "**I know it isn't your scene. It's better than a sex scene, and it's so fuckin' obscene, obscene yeah." The song then went back to being heavy. "You want commitment? Put on your best suit. Get your arms around me now we're going down, down, down. You want commitment? Put on your best suit. Get your arms around me now we're going down, down, down.**" Troy wrapped his non-mic holding arm around Winston and they lowered down a little again.

The song slowed down again as Troy chanted what Candy and Sweets chanted.

"**Ladies and gentleman, be obscene. Be, be obscene." **

**"Be obscene. Be, be obscene. Be obscene, baby, and not heard. Be obscene. Be, be obscene. Be obscene, baby, and not heard.**" Troy and Candy and Sweets chanted together.

"**Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang.**"

With one final crash of the cymbals, the song was over. The crowd erupted into cheers and happy howls for the group. Troy regained his breath as he motioned for Winston to start the next song. Can-do hit the hi-hats a couple times to start a rhythm and get the guys going.

**'Disposable Teens by Marilyn Manson' **

A slick, heavy guitar riff then started belting out. Troy jumped and banged his head to get the crowd to start doing it, which they did. Can-do gave an almost guaranteed head-banging drum beat. The song started as an all-out assault before coming down a bit.

"**And I'm a black rainbow and I'm an ape of God. I've got a face that's made for doing violence upon and I'm a teen distortion, survived abortion, a rebel from the waist down.**" Troy sang.

"**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah**!" He chanted while pumping his fist.

"**I wanna thank you, mom and I wanna thank you, dad, for bringing this fucking world to a bitter end. I never really hated a one true god but the god of the people I hated.**"

"**Say you want an evolution! The ape was a great big hit. You say you want a revolution, man and I say that you're full of shit!**" Troy screamed out.

"**We're disposable teens. We're disposable teens. We're disposable. We're disposable,**" Troy pointed the mic out for the crowd to scream 'teens.'

"**We're disposable...**" He did it again.

"**We're disposable**."

"**You say you want an evolution! The ape was a great big hit. You say you want a revolution, man and I say that you're full of shit**."

Troy moved over to Hutch and wrapped his arm around him as Hutch kept banging his head. He gave a menacing grin.

"**The more that you fear us, the bigger we get. The more that you fear us, the bigger we get. And don't be surprised, don't be surprised, don't be surprised when we destroy all of it." **

"**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah**!"

Can-do then started doing the same beat progression he did at the beginning of the song and the song started to gain back momentum before Troy leaped into the air and started belting out the words once again.

"**Say you want an evolution! The ape was a great big hit. Say you want a revolution, man and I say that you're full of shit. Say you want an evolution. The ape was a great big hit. Say you want a revolution, man and I say that you're full of shit**."

He belted out before coming to the last part of the song.

"**We're disposable teens. We're disposable teens. We're disposable teens. We're disposable. We're disposable...**"

"Teens!" The crowd shouted back.

"**We're disposable...**"

"Teens!"

"**We're disposable...**"

"Teens."

"**We're disposable.**"

The song was now over after a final drum fill. The crowd was reaching the point of pure insanity.

"What's up, Jasper?" Troy yelled into the mic.

The crowd responded with a ginormous roar. The sound of that was music to Troy's ears.

He smiled a little.

"That's what I love to hear."

Troy then went and grabbed his guitar of its stand and strapped it on. He played a few palm muted strokes to test it out. It sounded great.

"Alright now on we go." He announced before the band kicked into another one not as heavy as the previous two.

'**I'm Not Your Steppin' Stone' by the Monkees**.

Can-do started with a little drum fill before Troy and Winston's guitars took over the sound.

"**I'm not your stepping stone. I'm not your stepping stone**." Troy, Winston, and Hutch harmonized.

"**You're trying to make your mark in society. You're using all the tricks that you used on me. You're reading all them high-fashioned magazines, the clothes you're wearing, girl are causing public scenes**." Troy sang before singing the refrain again.

"**I'm not your stepping stone. I'm not your stepping stone.**" The three of them harmonized again.

A small instrumental which only Troy and Hutch played together happened for a brief moment before Can-do came back in with the drums and they resumed.

"**Not your stepping stone**." Troy sang.

"**Ah, ah, ah, ah.**" Hutch and Winston vocalized.

"**Not your stepping stone**."

Can-do then hit the tom drum for a brief drum solo, grinning the whole time.

"**I'm not your stepping stone. I'm not stepping stone**."

"**When I first met you girl, you didn't have no shoes. But now you're walking 'round like your front page news. You're very careful 'bout the friends you choose, but you won't find me in a book of 'Who's Who's. I said I'm not your stepping stone. I'm not your stepping stone**."

"**No girl. Not me**." Hutch called.

"**I'm not your stepping stone**." They sang before Troy and Winston strummed one last time to end the song.

The crowd went just as crazy as before, though it was more mellowed because the show was now settling in, but they were just as excited as when the show started.

Troy then picked up an acoustic guitar while Winston put his guitar back on its stand. Troy then grabbed a seat and sat down in front of the mic. Winston stood beside him. Hutch also sat down in a seat beside them, still clutching his bass.

'**Sound of Silence' by Simon and Garfunkel **

Troy started playing a repeating riff on the guitar while Hutch played his bass softly. Can-do didn't join in just yet.

"**Hello darkness, my old friend. I've come to talk with you again. Because a vision's softly creeping. Left its seeds while I was sleeping. And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains within the sound of silence**." Troy and Winston sang together.

"**In restless dreams, I walked alone. Narrow streets of cobblestone. 'Neath the halo of a street lamp, I turned my collar to the cold and damp. When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light that split the night and touch the sound of silence**."

Can-do then came in on the drums, though playing softly and steadily.

"**And in the naked light I saw ten thousand people, maybe more. People talking about speaking. People hearing without listening. People writing songs that voices never share. And no one dared disturb the sound of silence. "Fools," I said, "You do not know-silence like a cancer grows. Hear my words that I might teach you. Take my arms that I might reach you." But my words like silent raindrops fell and echoed in the wells of silence**."

The boys then got set to do the last part. Troy played with such grace that you wouldn't have guessed he was running around and acting like a violent teenager.

"**And the people bowed and prayed to the neon god they made. And the sign flashed out its warning in the words that it was forming. And the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls and tenement halls and whispered in the sound of silence**."

Troy did the beginning riff a couple of times before one last final strum signaled the end of the song. Everyone went crazy. He then put the acoustic back.

It was time for the final number and Troy had the perfect song picked out for the encore.

"Alright. We got one last song for you motherfuckin motherfuckers." He laughed.

"Do it." He said to Can-do.

'**The Beautiful People' by Marilyn Manson **

Can-do played a fast-paced drum part while Troy, Hutch and Winston started jumping up and down and banging their heads, dancing to the beat while the audience mocked them. Winston then played a muted riff before letting off once to strike a chord. They were still jumping from the drum beat. That continued until Troy came in.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" He cried out as the song then became officially off the Tarmac.

Winston now played the full riff while Hutch was still head banging, even Can-do was enjoying himself: gritting his teeth and head banging as well.

"**And I don't want ya and I don't need ya. Don't bother to resist or I'll beat ya. It's not your fault that you're always wrong. The weak ones are there to justify the strong**." Troy growled as he sang.

"**The beautiful people, the beautiful people. It's all relative to the size of your steeple. You can't see the forest full of trees and you can't smell your own shit on your knees**."

The song then moved into the pre-chorus with Winston and Can-do changing their riffs played.

"**There's a time to discriminate. Hate every other hater that's in your way**!"

The song then moved into the chorus. Everybody was now head banging like there was no tomorrow.

"**Hey, you! What do you see? Something beautiful or something free? Hey, you! Why you gotta be mean? You live with apes babe. It's hard to be clean**."

The song moved to the second verse.

"**The worms will live in every host. It's hard to pick which one they eat the most. The horrible people, the horrible people. It's anatomic as the size of your steeple. Capitalism has made it this way, old fashioned fascism will take it away**!" Troy screeched menacingly before exploding.

"**Hey, you! What do you see? Something beautiful or something free? Hey, you! Why you gotta be mean? You live with apes, babe. It's hard to be clean**."

The song then moved back to the pre-chorus riffs while Troy stood on a speaker.

"How does it feel to be one of the beautiful..." He paused before exploding, "People?!"

The song then continued the heavy beat until they reached the bridge.

"**The beautiful people, the beautiful people. The beautiful people, the beautiful people. The beautiful people, the beautiful people. The beautiful people, the beautiful people**!"

The song then entered the chorus one last time.

"**Hey, you! What do you see? Something beautiful, something free? Hey, you! Why you gotta be mean? You live with apes, babe. It's hard to be clean**." Troy yelled out.

"**Hey, you! What do you see?**" Winston and Hutch yelled "Hey" during the whole part.

"**Something beautiful, something free? Hey, you! Why you gotta be mean? You live with apes, babe, it's hard to be clean**." The chorus repeated again.

"**The beautiful people, the beautiful people. The beautiful people, the beautiful people. The beautiful people, the beautiful people. The beautiful people, the beautiful people**."

After Troy finished the end, pyrotechnics went off behind him. It then started sounding like machine gun fire as Troy ran around the stage.

"Fuck! You!" He cried out and then with one final leap, everything stopped and the lights went off. They then went off stage.

The audience was screaming for more but Troy and the gang decided that five songs were enough.

**A/N: Pretty sweet huh? Leave a review saying how awesome this story was. TUB out for now. Also, don't forget to PM me an idea for the contest I'm holding. Do it quick because the contest closes on Sunday. **


End file.
